Kitty's fuits basket
by Anime16xoxo
Summary: This story along with some of my others has been temporarily postponed as i am unable to kerp up with all of them and want to focus mu efforts on one at a time please forgive me!
1. Chapter 1

Kitty walked through the forest, unsure of how she had gotten there, only sure of the fact that she had to get as far away from, _that place, _as possible, she wandered for hours before finally coming to a stop out the front of a nice, average looking house in the middle of the woods, she saw another girl walking up to the front as well, maybe she lived there? The girl was just leaning down to look at something when her phone rang, she answered it, and Kitty stepped closer to listen to the conversation. "yes, it's Tohru, oh Grandfather, that's great, yes, I'll get my stuff and move back in right away, oh I'm sorry they couldn't move in after all grandfather, ok, I'll see you after school" she smiled and ran back the way she came, 'maybe she lived nearby or something' kitty thought as she approached the porch of the house cautiously,

she saw what the girl was looking at, it was 12 little rocks lined up in two neat rows, they were painted like the animals of the zodiac. Kitty frowned when she saw that there was no cat, it really pissed her off that the cat was never included, it was stupid, and cats are like the best animals in the world, there so calm and deadly.

Kitty growled and turned to walk away when she heard a masculine voice call out to her "hello lovely high school girl, how may I help you, I see you were admiring my Zodiac rocks" she turned around, her fists raised, ready to defend herself if this guy was a creep or something.

"Who are you" she growled, he just laughed.

"I'm Shigure, this is my home, I live with my cousin Yuki, I just painted those you know" he pointed to the rocks.

"There's no cat" she relaxed a little but her voice held an angry, whiney undertone to it.

"yes, well, the cat has never been included" he smiled at her but she just coughed, her whole chest aching from the force of it, her mind flashed back to the moment when _his_ foot had slammed in to her chest, breaking her ribs before he dragged her over to her mattress in the corner, she shuddered at the memory.

"it's stupid, the cat has just as much right as every one else to be apart of the Zodiac, it wasn't his fault he wasn't included, it's that stupid rat, it deceived him, it's not fair" she tried to yell but her voice was slurred and Shigure's face contorted with worry as she clutched her chest and leaned to the side accidentally.

"Are you ok, miss…" he frowned at the fact that he didn't know her name.

"Kitty" she whispered before she stumbled to the bushes and began to heave, nothing coming out except bile, then, she passed out, the last thing she heard was a slightly more feminine voice yell "Shigure, who is this girl and what did you do to her".

XXXXXXXXXX

Kitty's eyes opened to reveal a boy, he looked about the same age as her, his hair was a dark purply grey and his similarly coloured eyes were smoky with worry, his pale ivory skin shone in the faint yellow light from the doorway, he was beautiful. he was also staring right at her which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable and she began to squirm around on what she now noticed was a soft mattress on the floor, a thick silky blanket was pulled up to her shoulders and her head was resting on a fat, fluffy pillow.

Shigure walked in and began talking, unaware that she was awake, "how do you think he'll feel about the fact that he has a fan" Shigure's voice was deep in thought.

"Who" her voice was scratchy from sleep and Yuki gasped and leaned down closer to her.

"you're awake, miss…" he stopped and she realized that he didn't know her name yet. "Kitty" she whispered, his eyes widened as if that was an odd name, she guessed it was actually, "Kitty, do you have a last name" he asked serenely.

"Kitty Sou" she lied, her tone hinting that she didn't want to discuss her name further.

"oh, ok, miss Sou, you can call me Yuki" he smiled at her.

"hmm, princely name, I'll call you prince Yuki if you don't mind, just call me Kitty, Kitten, Miss Sou or whatever you just said, or just K, ok" she sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head as pain shot through it.

"oh, well, hello Kitten" Shigure smiled in an overly friendly way, he seemed a bit purvey, but other than that he seemed alright.

"um, where am I" she climbed up off the floor, her body tense, waiting for someone to attack or hurt her.

"in our home, miss Sou" Yuki rubbed his head awkwardly almost as if he had a sympathy headache for the pain in her head.

"um, ok, how do I get out" she looked at the door, unsure if she could use it, at the same time as keeping an eye on both of the boys/ men in front of her.

"um, Kitten, we have a proposal for you' Shigure's voice penetrated her concentration and she turned to look at him, "we were wondering if you would like to stay with us and be our cleaner and chef, I guess you could say, of course, I will pay you for your services" he smiled like he just expected her to say yes.

"um, hell no, I'm not living in a house full of guys, guys are trouble, plus, what if I have somewhere to go, huh" she growled at them, they stared in shock at her sudden outburst, but Yuki quickly collected himself and began to speak calmly.

"we saw that the bag you had with you contained all of your belongings, it seemed as if you were running away so we just figured we'd offer and if you said no, that would be that" he shrugged his shoulders and held up the small blue bag that contained all of her belongings in it, she jerked it out of his hand.

"thanks, but no thanks" she stomped towards the door leading outside when all of a sudden a heavy weight fell down on top of her with a loud crash and she thudded to the floor, "what the hell" she screamed, she could feel two small weights on her back as pain shot through her body, immobilizing her, she knew instantly that someone was standing on her, "get off me, I'm not a door mat, idiot". The weight lifted off her and there was another crash, she slowly climbed off the floor and backed into a wall, her body stiff with anger and fear, she saw Yuki standing in the centre of the room, the table that was supposed to be there was half way across the floor, and in two pieces,

Shigure was heading towards her, a sheepish smile on his face, and a handsome, orange haired boy was lying on the floor between the two halves of the table, "maybe you should come to your room, Kitten" he smiled and shuffled her up some stairs and into a fairly big, but also very empty room, she chucked her bag at the door as he left, she could hear his amused laughter all the way down the hall, how dare he put her in here against her will.

She waited for a few minutes before testing to see if the door was locked, it wasn't, she left her bag on the floor but walked downstairs to where that idiot red head had crashed through the ceiling and stood on her.

When she got downstairs she found a little maids costume waiting for her with a note that said there was all the ingredients to make miso soup were in the kitchen, she sighed, she guessed she didn't have much of a choice, it's not like she had anywhere else to go, she was going to stay at Shigure's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – There's no such thing as magic.

Kitty sat at the table, the miso soup sat in bowls on top of it, she had the maids outfit on, to her dismay. The outfit consisted of a puffy black dress with a frilly white apron, the dress had white frills along the top, the frills wrapped around her arms creating a sort of off the shoulder strap look, she had on thigh high white socks without any shoes, she had tied her dark purple hair up in pigtails so it wouldn't get in the way and she had swapped the frilly lacy maid headband for her fluffy black cat ears. Her hair was curled and rested against her thin, slightly tan shoulders, a few strands loose to frame her large aquamarine eyes.

She knew she was skinny, too skinny, but her breasts, (which showed a lot more than comfortable in this dress), were fairly decent sized, bigger than most of the Japanese girls, because Kitty was originally Australian, that was also why she was more naturally tan than any other girls she had seen In magazines or on the street.

Yuki walked in first. His presence seemed to calm Kitty for some reason, "oh, miss Sou, what a lovely meal" he sat down, bare footed, and began eating, his eyes trained on her outfit in surprise "I didn't think you'd actually wear that. And how did you make tis meal? Don't tell me you cleaned the kitchen in this short of an amount of time."

"It wasn't that hard, I'm used to cleaning and cooking. Uh, just wondering, where is that stupid orange haired boy?" she asked sullenly and Yuki choked slightly on his soup with laughter.

"Uh, he's on the roof sulking, I think, if he's not still out with Shigure" he returned to his meal.

Around ten minutes into the meal, a very angry looking boy stormed into the house, not bothering to remove his shoes. His orange hair fell down onto his forehead messily and he was wearing a black suit shirt and slacks, he looked _good_, not that Kitty would ever tell him that, of course. She stood up just as Shigure entered, pulling his shoes off as he went, he was in a suit, he looked like a handsome butler, Kitty thought, but then her thoughts went back to the angry orange haired boy.

"Hey, what's your name?" she tapped his shoulder as he stomped past.

"Kyo, not that it's any of your business" he growled.

"Yeah, well, _kyo,_ I made you some lunch and it would be rude of you to refuse it, especially after you fell through the ceiling and crushed my back before" Kitty crossed her arms and glared, he looked furious, but he slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

Yuki was laughing at his obedience when Kyo suddenly began yelling ferociously at him, "what the hell are you laughing at ya damn rat?" he screamed, jumping up from his seat and raising a fist to punch him.

"Don't be such an ass" Kitty started to get up to yell at him and tripped, reaching out and grabbing Kyo automatically for balance, his eyes went wide and he stiffened before a puff of orange smoke randomly appeared out of nowhere.

_Weird…_ she thought as the smoke cleared and she could see a small orange cat in her arms. "Where the hell did orange top go?" she gasped.

Yuki just face palmed and Shigure laughed sheepishly, "do not, and I mean _do not_ tell me that I just turned Orange top into this adorable little cat, that's impossible" she dropped the cat, then, feeling sorry for it, she picked it back up, it blushed as it's face was squished into her breasts. S_ince when do cat's blush?_ "You poor little kitten, I'm sorry I dropped you. How about I go get you something to eat?" she began walking to the kitchen.

Yuki and Shigure stared after her silently, waiting to see how this turns out.

Kitty reached to open the fridge just as the cat dug its claws into her arms and leaped away.

Kitty frowned "what's wrong kitten? Did I squish you too much? I'm sorry."

The orange smoke puffed up again and the cat swore, with a _human voice. _Kitty backed away as the smoke cleared and kyo appeared, curled up slightly. Completely naked.

"Wha-Kyo, what's going on?!" She yelled, instantly masking her shock and embarrassment with anger.

Kyo sighed and Shigure finally decided to speak up "Uh, hey, Kyo, where did you come from? And why aren't you dressed?" he scratched his head and laughed slightly.

"Shigure there's no way to hide it. She knows, you idiot." Yuki's monotone voice drifted into the kitchen as he walked in.

'Damn it." Kyo grumbled.

Shigure sighed "Kitty, yuki kyo and me all turn into animals when we get hugged by the opposite sex. I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and you already know what kyo is. It's the Sohma family curse, we turn into the twelve animals of the zodiac, it only affects certain family members though."

Kitty stared at shigure and yuki silently for a few seconds while kyo scrambled off to get dressed, then she burst out laughing. "You're all nuts."

Yuki frowned and kyo wandered back in "What's going on? Why is she laughing like that?"

"Completely insane." Kitty shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true. Hug any one of us and you'll see." Yuki said calmly.

Kitty knew it was true deep down in her mind, but she refused to believe something so magical could happen to these people.

"_Kitty, do you believe in magic?"_

"_Yes…" Kitty mumbles._

"_Well then. Let's see if I can change our mind, shall we?"_

Kitty pressed her palms into her eyes to force the tears away as the old memories welled up. He had changed her mind, and she would never again believe in magic or spells and curses.

"It can't be true. Magic and curses aren't real! We are completely alone. Otherwise…otherwise…why was I there or so long…if magic does exist…No! It doesn't! There's no such thing as curses and spells, we make our own lives, we help ourselves, magic is just hallucinations of crazy people!"

Kyo, Yuki ad Shigure all stared at her with wide eyes "Where were you Ms Sou? What does that have to do with magic?" Yuki asked quietly.

Kitty gasped slightly, "N-nowhere…I just don't believe in all that stuff, ok."

"Kitty…it's true." Kyo sighed and for some reason this caused tears to spill down Kitty's cheeks. All three of them panicked.

"What's wrong Ms Honda?"

"What the hell are you crying for? It's our curse!"

"Kitten...I think you should calm down and take a break, do you want some water?"

"I'm sorry!" she half yelled, half sobbed, stumbling away with her hands over her face.

"Ms Sou, It's ok."

"Kitten."

"Fricken hell, where are you going?"

All three of them reached for her and tripped on each other, falling into her and knocking her onto her back as colourful smoke puffed up and they disappeared, a large black dog, chubby little white rat, and the same fiery orange cat from before in their place.

Kitty wiped her eyes and sat up slowly, her body shaking slightly with pain.

"Are you ok?" the rats voice was just like Yuki's.

"Y-You're…you really are cursed, aren't you?"

The dog nodded and Kitty picked the cat up, holding it out in front of her "You're way too cute and fluffy to be Kyo…"

The cat hissed.

Kitty rolled her eyes "Alright, I believe you…I'm sorry for crying like that, I don't know what happened. "

Kitty put the cat down, sitting on the floor cross legged with the animals "Are you all ok? Do you need anything?"

Yuki the rat stared at her with his round little eyes "Y-you're asking us if we're ok?"

"Well…you are the ones who just transformed into small animals, did it hurt?"

"N-no…" Kitty picked yuki up as he replied, holding his warm little body in her hand.

"You're adorable." She stroked his head with her finger and he blushed.

"Ms Sou, I think you have concussion…"

Kitty giggled "Sorry…I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She put him back down and scratched behind Shigure's ears gently before gathering all their clothes and folding them up in separate piles so it would be easier for them when they turned back.

As if on cue, just as she put Kyo's shirt on top of his pants, they all puffed back to normal, although of course they were all naked.

Kitty covered her eyes quickly and turned away as they got dressed "Thank you Ms Sou."

"Thanks…"

"What a good Kitten."

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back around, they were cursed, so she would have to be careful not to hug them, easy as pie. "Alright…what do you guys want for dinner?"


End file.
